thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Itermin8rX/So lyek yeah, I made something and crap.
I have finally made a fanfic about Zatokai with Xebrexia and shit. I've made 3 whole part and working on 4 and others. I haven't really completely came up with a title so blegh. I don't want any 'too long' shit. I AM COMPLETELY AWARE OF THAT . Tell me what you think... (Yes, I made 2 parts for one chapter xD) **UPDATE**: Ch. 3 and 4. added! The story starts NOW~ Intro: Far away from the Solar System, inside a black hole, there was a cold, dark planet called Zatokai. The planet is said to be a whole kingdom ruled by King Hakre. The king was quite cruel, yet ‘better’ than most kings that ruled the kingdom. He tortured some of his servants who were ill and disabled to do certain tasks and slaughtered knights that were weak. He only adored his son and some of his family. Ch. 1, War pt 1 It was a nice night in Zatokai. It was all quiet and the knights were having dinner. The whole environment was cold and dark, which meant a beautiful weather for Zatokaians. Xebrexia, the second in command of the knights quickly finished his food with no dash of table manners. “Woo! What a meal. You guys ain’t finished yet? Oh lord, yo-“ Xebrexia’s sentence was interrupted by the first in command and leader, Dregsus. “Show some respect. You know the king only allows us to eat once for a whole day of training. If you do something like this in front of him who knows-“ Xebrexia interrupted Dregsus’s as well with a counter. “But he isn’t here, is he? Man, can’t we do something else for a change?” Dregsus gave Xebrexia a warm stare. “Oh, I understand.” Xebrexia sighed. A yell was heard from the castle. “Did any of you hear that?” Xebrexia said to Dregsus and the rest of the knights. “Dregsus, shall we check it out?” “You go by yourself. As leader I must stay.” Dregsus ordered. Xebrexia rushed into the castle in the room of the King’s throne. He saw King Hakre and his son Prince Hachiac with an old servant. “Oh, Xebrexia. You came just in time.” Hakre welcomed Xebrexia. “What seems to be the matter my Lord?” Bowed Xebrexia, with a respectful gesture. “This servant can barely do anything at all. Look at him. I say get rid of him at once.” Hakre commanded. “Yes, your Highness.” Xebrexia took the old servant to the execution room. The old servant begged him not to kill him. “Please oh young knight, let me go. I’m just a helpless old man.” Xebrexia sighed. “Orders are orders. What’s the point of being a knight without taking commands regardless of strategy? Remember what happened to one of my fellow knights when he let the person to be executed go? He was hung in a dungeon and died. I’m sorry. Hope your afterlife will be better than this one.” Xebrexia took a deep breath and held the axe high. The old servant kept on pleading. With a slice of the axe, the servant was slaughtered. “Oh, what a nice show!” The Prince came in. “You know I pretty much find you no different than your Father, right?” “Ah Xebrexia, you are but ignorant.” Hachiac taunted.Xebrexia lost control of his anger, “What did you just say you fu-“ “Now now,” Hachiac cut in between “this is no way to treat the King’s son, is it not? By the way, I was only messing with you.” Xebrexia growled and walked back in the knight’s room. Xebrexia leaped upon his bed and stretched his arms. He put both of his hands on the back of his head and pointed one knee up. One of the King’s guards called. “Leaders, second in commands of all groups come to the throne! The Lord has an announcement!” Xebrexia got up and ran to the King’s royal room. “Welcome my fellow servants.” Hakre started. “I just want to ask you a small favour. Since there’s barely any shit happening inside the Black Hole, I just want to start a bond. Try denying this order and you will end up like the servant I had executed today. I was thinking of having more power since everything is just dull with this old ragged planet. We obviously have a reason why we have big monster or ‘Bakugan’ forms. To battle! So, just to make a new generation of Zatokai, I want to take over ‘Earth’ since they are the easiest. I also plan to take over Vestroia since consuming them will help us consume advancer planets. Earth can be our training source. We can go for the others later. Imagine ruling other dimensions! In short, conquer the Earth.” Ch. 2. War pt 2 Xebrexia was shocked to hear something that does so much harm without any sense or reason. “I-I’m sorry yo-your Majesty” Xebrexia hesitated “but isn’t this, a little...” “How DARE you interrupt me Xebrexia! I am not finished yet!” Hakre yelled. “I’m sorry my Lord. I will not do it again” Xebrexia apologised. “Good. Now before we start this crud, we need to make a plan. Before we even start doing anything, we need to train our knights. Dregsus and Xebrexia, you shall be in charge of that.” Hakre ordered on. Xebrexia was crushed to see such a thing. Zatokai was a cold-hearted kingdom for centuries and millenniums, and nothing like this in the history ever happened. This was taken too far of amusement of kings. Is this... even right? What will happen to those innocent souls? I know the Kings can be harsh with their men. This one was harsh with the whole Kingdom and so was His Father. Now the rest of the universe? What’s up with this madness? This needs to stop! ''Xebrexia thought. “Is something in your mind, Xebrexia? You don’t seem present.” Asked the king. “No... well, yes. You want to take over the universe for amusement? This isn’t a game and the universe is not a toy! Aren’t you concerned about the lives that will go?” “You dared again, didn’t you? I am the King, and everyone else but my descendants are nothing. If I cannot complete this, my son, Hachiac, will. Won’t you dear son?” Hakre said smoothly. Hachiac nodded. “Well, now this is all done. Start making plans and train the Zato knights. Meeting dismissed.” Hakre went off. Xebrexia grabbed Hachiac’s arm and pulled him to his room. “Your Majesty, this isn’t you! Can’t you change this as the heir and son of the King? You know what’s right!” Xebrexia lectured. “As his son, I must complete his duties. I don’t want to displease him.” Hachiac replied. “Him? HIM?! Your father is a bastard! Don’t you care about others? What about them? What about their fathers?” Xebrexia lost control of his anger yet again. “You are such a daredevil aren’t ya? My father said it himself and yet you make your own rules. Now let me go before you end up like the servant.” Xebrexia let him go. He rushed down to the training field and told Dregsus the same lecture. Dregsus also denied. Xebrexia rushed to his room. What can I do now? No one is even going to bother... it’s hopeless. How can I do this? Just how?'' Moljana, Xebrexia’s fiancée and also a maid working in the castle came in his room. “Is everything alright Xebrexia? She asked. “Yes. Everything’s fine.” Xebrexia lied and covered it with a smile. Moljana came and sat next to him, looking excited. “Just one more week until our marriage! Isn’t this going to be great? Wait, don’t tell me you have another excuse!” “No, everything is fine. Yes, it is indeed going to be special. You must go now. I must do something and you also have some work as a maid.” Moljana bowed politely and skipped along. Xebrexia was in even bigger stress. If he told her what he was thinking, it would be the end. There is no choice for him anymore. He has to do this. Ep 3. Xebrexia’s betrayal. Xebrexia didn’t get any rest. Thoughts came in without any invitation. He sat alone in his cold room, thinking what to do, when there is nothing possible to do. He got up. He looked like as if he’s never going to forgive himself. He got his old cloak and his sword. He snuck out of his room while everyone else was asleep. He had to do what is to be done quickly since Zatokaians don’t sleep too long. Xebrexia slowly walked to the King’s room without making a sound. He saw the two guards who guarded his bedroom. Xebrexia had to think of a plan, but what? He saw a glass. The two guards also started a conversation together. This was his chance. He quickly threw the glass as far as he could without letting the guards noticing anything but the crash from the distance. “What was that?” One of the guards said. They both ran off to see. The third one who was in the bedroom came out as well “You idiots! You are not supposed to-“ They weren’t listening. The third ran after them. The plan was successful and Xebrexia snuck into Hakre’s bedroom. He pinned his sword into Hakre’s heart, and then sliced his torso, instantly killing him. He left a note, written in blood. He slid it under the dead corpse of the king. He ran out of the room. The guards were still confused. They split up to search for the source. Xebrexia sliced them, one by one while they were separated. “All is done. Now to guard Earth.” When we was about to get out, Dregsus was standing behind him. “What are you doing? You should be asleep.” “What are you doing? Hm?” Xebrexia asked back. “I heard footsteps outside my door. It started right next to my room. It had to be you. I also heard a crash. The guards were looking for what it was, so it wasn’t them. I’m guessing it’s you who did it, hm? What are you up to?” Xebrexia struck silent. He finally spoke. “I’m out of this place. I can’t stand letting this happen, and I don’t want to be part of this.” “So you are running away?” Xebrexia’s heart thumped. “It’s fine. I’ll pretend I didn’t see you. Like escaping is going to be possible. I’ll save you afterwards.” Said Dregsus. “You don’t seem to understand, do you? I am NOT letting this happen!” Xebrexia cried out. “You have disappointed me. You’ll see how sorry you’ll be afterwards. Good luck, you’re going to need it to do something like that.” Dregsus smirked. “Bitch...” Xebrexia cussed quietly. Dregsus went back in his room. Xebrexia found a deserted little dome. He decided to stay there. He laid down on the stone bed, thinking what will happen. Suddenly, the marriage of him and Moljana suddenly came on his mind. “What am I going to do?” Xebrexia started sobbing silently. He looked out the carved window. He saw all the servants and knights awake. The place was running as usual. Xebrexia went out of the dome and snuck into the castle. He made sure he was not seen by the knights and officials. He put his hood on. He saw Moljana, talking to her sister Maiex. When Maiex left, Xebrexia quickly grabbed her arm and jumped out of the castle’s lower window. Moljana was crying for help, not recognizing who the kidnapper was. When they finally reach the dome, Moljana started to run, but Xebrexia blocked the exit. Moljana tried to find another escape but was cornered by Xebrexia. Xebrexia took his hood off, and she finally recognized him. “Xe-Xebrexia? I heard from Dregsus you became a traitor. I couldn’t believe him, but now I see it’s true. Is it? Tell me!” Xebrexia hugged her. “Yes. I’m sorry. That bastard Hakre started a war, and he doesn’t care what happens to everyone else. I have to save Earth and the other planets before it’s too late. I’m sorry for everything. Right now, please pretend like nothing happened and act like you are not interested in marrying me anymore. I’ll promise I’ll come back for you Molly.” Moljana cried. “Take me with you! We can do this together!” “No, it is not safe for you. I don’t want them to harm you. I’m sorry Moljana.” She sobbed in his arms. “P-Please... I-I love you. Don’t go.” “I love you too, but I can’t pick both sides and if you come with me, you may be harmed. Now, let’s go.” Xebrexia dropped her off. Moljana climbed into the same window. Ch. 4 Murder of the King The next day, Moljana woke up early for duties. She remembered what happened last time and tried to hold back her tears. After she completed her work, she went back into her room and started sobbing. Maiex came into Moljana’s room all of a sudden. “Hey, what are you doing sitting there like an old woman? Get...” Maiex’s finishing ran off. “Molly, you okay?” Moljana wiped her tears. “I-I'm fine.” “You don't seem fine to me! Tell me what happened!” Maeix snapped. “D-Don't worry about me, I'll be fine... You should finish your duties and training.” Moljana held her reaction. “You sure? ..ehmmk....” Maeix went off. Another maid was screaming, running around the castle telling the news. “Everyone! Everyone! His majesty is dead! Lord Hakre is dead!” Hachiac got up and quickly went in his father's room. He was astonished. He became pale and stoned as a statue for a moment. He knelt. “F-F-F-Father?” He laid his head on Hakre's body and began to sob. “This is a dream... this is a dream. Oh lord please tell me this is a dream! WHY, UKREM WHY!?” He sobbed heavier and heavier. Hachiac found a note underneath Hakre's body. It was a message. One of the bodyguards appeared. “What seems to be written, my majesty? Who's it from?” the bodyguard asked. Hachiac read it. He knew. He had a plan in mind. “It's nothing. Quickly, make a coffin for Him, wash His body and tell Zer to make funeral plans. Before that, I want everybody to gather outside and make sure every single one of them. Not even 1 left. Also, get the people here and make sure it's everyone. Call some knights to drag them out if their homes. This is important.” After everyone was gathered, Hachiac stepped up on the roof of the castle. He held back his tears from the tragedy. The crowd went silent to hear the news. “My father, King Hakre, was murdered.” Hachiac said out loud. People started murmuring. “As his son, I'm going to take His place. Before I end this meeting: does anyone have any clue on who might be the source of this tragedy?” People murmured and shook their heads. “Farewell. You can all go back.” Hachiac turned back to go back down. Before going, he noticed the knights that surrounded him. All of them were them, except one. Hachiac knew the knights perfectly and the number of them. “Knights...” The knights separated in two lines. Hachiac walked past them. He noticed. "Xebrexia..." He whispered quietly to himself. "Dregsus, may I talk with you for a second?" Hachiac called to Dregsus. Dregsus bowed quietly and followed Hachiac. "So... Dregsus. Do you have any idea what happened to Xebrexia?" Hachiac asked. "Actually, yes. Sorry for not saying it earlier your Majesty. He didn't like the idea of the war. He then ran away." Dregsus remembered everything. He didn't want to mention that he met Xebrexia when he was escaping the castle after the murder. "I'm assuming he killed the your Father, sire. Who else would kill King Hakre?" "I am so proud of you being second in command. Anything else you want to share?" Hachiac looked at him eye to eye. "No, my Lord. That's all I have." Dregsus replied. "Alright. I also have a request for you. I want Kraemah to be second-in-command now since Xebrexia's gone. And also, kill Xebrexia for me." Hachiac ordered. Dregsus bowed and went back to the knights. (By the way, Ukrem is often believed to be the first being on Zatokai and everyone is a descendant of him) Category:Blog posts